Love me
by Klay Asther
Summary: Ketika persahabatan menjadi cinta...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.  
Fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf kalo kata2 ato alur ceritanya agak gak jelas, Gomenasai Minna-san…  
Silahkan membaca ^_^

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura-chan?"

Gadis yang bernama sakura itu memerhatikan dengan seksama pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Aku tampan bukan?" kata pemuda itu di sertai tawanya yang khas. Sakura memegang dagunya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Hem…aku rasa kau cocok dengan kostum itu" pemuda berambut jabrik kuning tersenyum lebar mendengar pendapat gadis berambut soft pink itu . Gadis tersebut membantunya merapikan kostum pangeran yang dipakai Naruto. 'Tak kusangka Naruto setampan ini' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

DEG!

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat saat mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan sapphire Naruto. Seketika itu rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia tundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Eh…kenapa kau menunduk Sakura? Ah…kau pasti terpesona oleh ketampananku bukan?" ucap Naruto membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Seperti biasanya, pemilik mata sebiru langit itu selalu menggoda gadis ber-Klan Haruno itu.

"Ah…diamlah Naruto, ayo cepat ke belakang panggung! Pentas drama akan segera di mulai" kata gadis bermata emerald itu mencoba mengelak. Ya…walau diakui, bahwa ia memang terpesona oleh sang Uzumaki hari ini, ah…tidak hanya hari ini tapi beberapa minggu ini. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan yang akhir – akhir ini mengganggunya. Setiap kali gadis itu berdekatan dengan Naruto, selalu saja dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkinkah aku menyukai Naruto? Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

.

"Eh…mana Sasuke?" Sakura celingukan mencari sosok pemuda berambut raven, sahabatnya. "Hei…Sasuke, cepatlah keluar! Pentas drama akan segera di mulai" Naruto berteriak kepada Sasuke yang berada dibalik ruang ganti . Sesaat kemudian pemuda berambut raven yang disebut Naruto akhirnya muncul dari pintu ruang ganti dengan wajah yang menahan emosi. "Sial! Kenapa aku harus memerankan tokoh ini sih?!" umpat Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan tawa karena melihat Sasuke yang mengenakan gaun layaknya seorang Putri. Dengan mengenakan gaun putih perpaduan biru muda berlengan pendek, sepatu heels warna putih keperakan, dan mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya. Sasuke terlihat begitu anggun, di tambah wig hitam sepinggang yang menutupi rambut emonya. Sasuke semakin tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

"wah, kau cantik juga, Teme. Aku jadi ingin mencium mu" Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan…..

BUGH!

Sasuke langsung menyikut perut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang memang dekat dengan perut Naruto. Naruto yang terkena serangan meringis kesakitan. "Jangan macam – macam kau, Dobe!" terlihat gurat urat emosi di dahi Sasuke dan aura membunuh mengelilingi tubuh sang Uchiha. "Sakit Teme!" keluh Naruto sambil memegang perutnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka yang sering bertengkar seperti ini. "Jangan menggerutu seperti itu, Sasuke! Kan kau sendiri yang mengambil kertas undian itu?" ucap Sakura. Ya pentas drama ini di adakan untuk memeringati ulang tahun sekolah, tahun ini kelas mereka di minta untuk mementaskan drama. Untuk memerankan tokoh, wali kelas mereka membuat kertas yang telah di tulisi nama tokoh, dan satu persatu murid mengambil satu kertas untuk di perankan.

) FLASHBACK (

"Tahun ini aku ingin kelas ini mementaskan drama yang berjudul "Sleeping Beauty" sebagai perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita. Baiklah aku tak akan bicara panjang lebar, saat ini aku membawa kotak yang berisikan nama-nama tokoh yang akan kalian perankan. Untuk itu kalian harus mengambil satu kertas untuk menentukan tokoh apa yang akan kalian perankan" jelas guru Kakashi wali kelas XI B, di Konoha High School. Lalu semua murid maju satu persatu untuk mengambil kertas undian tersebut.

"Wah aku jadi ratu" teriak seorang gadis berambut cepol bernama Ten Ten. "Lho? Kok aku menjadi raja?" keluh gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda, Ino. "Whahahaha, aku yang jadi pengerannya!" teriak Naruto girang sampai-sampai membuat semua murid menatap ke arahnya. "Naruto, pelankan suaramu!" ucap gadis berambut soft pink pada Naruto. Naruto lalu mendekati Sakura yang belum membuka kertas undiannya. "Eh, Sakura-chan kau menjadi apa? Pasti jadi sang putri tidurnya ya? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" Naruto tersenyum lembut dan penuh arti pada Sakura. Seketika wajah Sakura memerah akibat ucapan Naruto.

Dengan gugup gadis yang memiliki mata emerald itu kemudian mulai membuka kertas undiannya, 'Semoga saja aku mendapat peran sabagai putri tidur' Pikir Sakura saat membuka kertas tersebut. "Eh…aku menjadi peri bunga?" ucapnya. "kalau Sakura-chan menjadi peri bunga, lalu yang menjadi putrinya siapa?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya ia putar keatas mengira-ngira siapa yang mendapat kertas undian yang bertuliskan tokoh sang putri tidur. "A-ak-ku…j-jad-di s-sang pu-tri…?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut seperti emo yang berada di samping Naruto, tak percaya.

"AAPPPAAA?!" Tanya Naruto dan Sakura serempak yang di ikuti alihan pandangan ke arah si rambut emo. Pemilik rambut emo tersebut hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah tak percaya. "Baiklah, kalian semua sudah tau tokoh yang akan kalian perankan bukan? Jadi mulai besok berlatihlah dan aku tidak mau mendengar kalian ingin tukar peran" kata guru Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan deathglare-nya. Semua murid terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok" ucap Kakashi mengakhiri kelasnya.

) END FLASHBACK (

Sasuke mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian itu. "Hah…Andai saja Sakura-chan yang menjadi sang putrinya, pasti menyenangkan" ucap Naruto melirik kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Semburat merah tipis kini menghiasi wajah Sakura yang putih, membuatnya bertambah semakin cantik dengan kostum peri bunganya. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti peri bunga Sakura. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan pada wajah Sakura hanya tertawa geli, "Wajahmu merah Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh hidung Sakura dan dan mengedipkan matanya lalu berjalan ke arah panggung. Kini semakin merahlah wajah Sakura karena di perlakukan seperti itu oleh pemuda ber-Klan Uzumaki itu. 'kalau trus seperti ini, aku akan semakin suka padamu Naruto…'

Acara pentaspun di mulai, suara tepuk tangan para penonton yang hadir menyeruak memenuhi gedung itu. Setiap tokoh di perankan dengan baik oleh kelas XI B, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Walaupun awalnya dia tak menyukai perannya yang sebagai putri tidur. Saat pentas berlangsung, Sakura selalu terkesima oleh acting Naruto yang begitu mendalami perannya sebagai pangeran. Matanya selalu berbinar dan dadanya berdegup kencang saat melihat Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, muncul semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya, 'Naruto…' lirih Sakura memandang Naruto.

~ To be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Note Author :**

Hai Minna-san!

Sebelumnya klay mo ngucapin mksh bnyk wat yg udah review fanfic pertama klay. Sungguh klay terharu bacanya hiks :') hem ngomng pa lg ya? #mikir yah pkok'ny mksh udah review n' mksh saran2'ny ^_^

Fanfic episode ini aku buat agak panjang di banding episode sebelumnya. Ceritanya mungkin agak berputar2, ya pokoknya di nilai sendiri ajalah.  
Enjoy it!

**"Love Me…"**  
**Chapter II**  
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
**By : Klay Asther**

.

.

.  
TENG  
TENG  
TENG  
Suara lonceng berbunyi, tanda pelajaran telah berakhir. Sorak riuh terdengar dikelas XI B. Kurenai, guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah para muridnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini walau materi yang disampaikan belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Baiklah, bel pelajaran berakhir. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu depan, selamat siang" ujar guru Kurenai mengakhiri pelajaran dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Siang, _Sensei_…" jawab semua murid serempak. Terlihat semua murid merapikan buku-buku mereka dan bersiap pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Naruto yang tlah selesai merapikan buku-bukunya berjalan mendekati meja Sakura yang ada tepat didepan mejanya.

"Sakura-chan, pulang sekolah mau tidak menemaniku? Ada film baru di bioskop, aku mau nonton dengan Sakura-chan" ajak Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya (merapikan buku) sejenak berpikir. Ah…Naruto mengajaknya kencan? Benarkah? Sakura terlihat senang sekali mendengar ajakan Naruto untuk kencan, tak dapat disembunyikan bahwa wajahnya kini tersirat kebahagiaan. Gadis mana yang tak bahagia bila orang yang disukai mengajaknya berkencan? "Jadi bagaimana Sakura-chan? Kau mau kan?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sakura lekat, berharap gadis itu mau mengabulkan permintaanya.

"Eh…?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara memelas dari Naruto. "Ano…Naruto…" Sakura menggantung ucapannya, ia menghela napas panjang. Naruto yang sedari tadi belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, menanti dengan penasaran lanjutan ucapan yang belum tuntas dari Sakura.

"Err….sebenarnya aku mau…tapi…aku sudah janji bertemu dengan sepupu ku hari ini, _gomenasai_…Naruto" kini perasaan tidak enak dan menyesal meliputi hati gadis ber klan Haruno. Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah tan milik Naruto, yang membuat Sakura makin merasa tak enak hati "Begitu ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu lain kali saja" ucap Naruto di sertai senyuman khas miliknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya? _Jaa_…. Naruto, Sasuke" Sakura meninggalkan kedua temannya itu di kelas.

"Hemm gagal….." gerutu Naruto yang memandangi punggung sakura yang semakin menjauh. Lalu naruto mendekatkan diri ke sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. "Hei…Teme, menurutmu Sakura-chan menyukaiku tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hn?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut raven yang memang sedikit bicara itu. Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat dari biasanya menuju halte bis. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 'Semoga aku tidak terlambat' pikir gadis bersurai soft pink itu. Setelah sampai di halte, ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku yang tersedia di halte bis tersebut.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Semilir angin menerpa lembut di wajah sakura, ia menatap langit yang kala itu terlihat begitu cerah. Warna biru mendominasi dengan semburat tipis awan putih, Nampak sangat menyejukkan hati. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu,,,

.  
) FLASHBACK (

.  
Cuaca pagi itu begitu cerah, sinar mentari hangat terasa di tubuh. Suara kicau burung menambah keceriaan pagi itu. Seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri di samping jendela. Mengamati keindahan alam yang bermandikan cahaya keemasan dari sang surya. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap lurus keluar jendela, tatapannya kosong.

KRIET…

Suara decitan pintu mengejutkannya. Sontak ia menoleh, mencari tau siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Seorang gadis bermata emerald muncul dari balik pintu dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. "_Ohayo_, Hinata-chan" sapa gadis itu.

"Ah…Sakura nee-san" jawab gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu ramah. "Kapan datang?" Tanya hinata lagi pada sepupunya. "Baru saja" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Hinata yang tertata rapi. Warna ungu mendominasi kamar tersebut, aroma lavenderpun menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Sakura menghamburkan dirinya di ranjang Hinata melepas lelah selama perjalanan ke rumah sepupunya ini.

Hening…

Kedua gadis itu diam tanpa kata untuk beberapa menit. Hinata masih setia berdiri di samping jendela, tatapannya kosong mengarah keluar jendela. Raut wajahnya pucat, datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun sorot matanya penuh akan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"Eh?" Ucap Hinata bingung sambil menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang kini terduduk di samping ranjang.

"Kau kenapa Hina-chan? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran dengan sikap adik sepupu kesayangannya itu. Dengan lemah Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak _nee-san_" jawab Hinata singkat. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu?" senyum tipis kini menghiasi wajah pucat Hinata namun kecantikan alaminya masih bisa terlihat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa nee-san. Hanya saja… aku sedikit iri dengan nee-san yang bisa melakukan apapun yang _nee-san_ mau tanpa takut kelelahan…" Hinata terdiam sesaat. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-teman di karenakan kondisi fisikku yang lemah. Jantungku yang tak berfungsi dengan baik membuatku tak boleh banyak kegiatan. Aku harus selalu istirahat. Selalu di antar jemput saat sekolah, karena itu aku jadi tak memiliki banyak teman. Padahal usiaku sudah l6 tahun? A-aku… ingin sekali seperti _nee-san_… ingin seperti orang lain yang bisa melakukan apapun yang disukai,,," ungkap Hinata pada kakak sepupunya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kini raut wajah gadis bersurai indigo itu Nampak sedih dan penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping jendela. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Sakura membelai rambut indigo milik Hinata. "_Baka_!" Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura, mata _amethyst_nya menatap mata _emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan operasi jantung? Dengan begitu jantung mu akan berfungsi normal kembali bukan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura. "Operasi jantung?"

"Eh? Belum tau ya? Neji bilang minggu depan kau akan operasi jantung, Hinata-chan?" jelas Sakura. "B-benarkah _nee-san_?" Tanya gadis itu masih ragu dengan ucapan Sakura. Dengan mantap Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya di sertai senyuman ceria di bibirnya. Senyum bahagia kini terukir di wajah pucat Hinata, dengan segera ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura. Memeluknya erat, berbagi kebahagiaan.

KRIEEET

Suara decitan pintu kembali terdengar di ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat, bermata _amethyst_ seperti Hinata, muncul dari balik pintu. Umurnya beda 1 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura, dan 2 tahun Lebih tua dari Hinata. Wajahnya Nampak heran melihat adik kandung dan saudara sepupunya berpelukan.

"Hn, sepertinya ada _moment_ membahagiakan yang tidak aku ketahui" kata Neji sambil memasuki ruangan beraroma lavender itu, mendekati Sakura dan Hinata yang masih berpelukan.

"Hai, Neji!" sapa Sakura ramah. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Neji _nii-san_?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu meraih lengan kiri Neji. "Neji nii, apa benar minggu depan aku akan operasi jantung?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Neji membulatkan matanya terkejut, lalu sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum lembut. "Harusnya ini menjadi kejutan untukmu minggu depan"

"Jadi benar aku akan operasi? Jantungku bisa normal seperti orang-orang?" Neji menganggukkan kelapanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata, adiknya. Tak dapat di sembunyikan lagi raut bahagia yang menghiasi wajah ayu Hinata. Gadis itu sangat bahagia mendengar berita membahagiakan ini.

"Kau yang memberi tahu?" Tanya Neji pada saudara sepupunya. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tak berdosa. Lagi, Neji menghela napas panjang.

"Sakura _nee-san_, saat aku operasi nanti apa kau mau datang menjengukku?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap. "Iya, aku pasti datang"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

.  
) END FLASHBACK (

.  
Suara klakson motor menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia melihat ada pemuda menaiki motor sport hitamnya berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura mengamati pemuda yang memakai jaket warna biru donker tersebut. Karena tertutup helm, ia tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Di lihat dari celana yang di pakai pemuda itu, sepertinya seragam Konoha High School, tempatnya sekolah.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Sakura terkejut, ia seperti mengenali suara pemuda itu, tapi siapa? Gadis bermarga Haruno itu masih terus diam mengamati pemuda yang berada di depannya. Pemuda tersebut akhirnya membuka helm yang ia pakai.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa?"

"Hn, kebetulan lewat." Sakura membulatkan mulutnya.

"Naiklah"

"A-apa?" Sakura tak mengerti. Sasuke memutar bola mata _onyx_nya, lalu menepuk-nepuk bangku jok di belakangnya. "Eh… tapi aku beda arah dengan Sasuke. Aku mau ke rumah sakit menjenguk sepupuku." Jelas Sakura pada Sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Hn… aku juga mau kesana. Teman lamaku juga di rawat di sana" ucap sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi. Akhirnya Sakura ke rumah sakit dengan diantar oleh Sasuke. Setiba di rumah sakit, Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke sebelum ia masuk dan menemui Sepupunya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke. sudah mengantarku"

"Hn" balas Sasuke sambil memainkan handphone miliknya. Sesaat kemudian ia menstarter motornya kembali dan hendak pergi meninggalkan area rumah sakit. "Lho? Bukannya kau mau menjenguk teman lamamu?" Tanya Sakura. "tidak jadi, dia sudah di bawa pulang" jawabnya datar. "Oh… begitu." Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke langsung menancap gas dan pergi meniggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan lobby.

"Dasar Sasuke! Pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Tidak sopan" umpat Sakura. Tanpa di sadari Sakura, di balik wajah Sasuke yang tertutup helm, ada semburat merah tipis di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum puas telah mengantar gadis pink itu.

.

.

~SKIP TIME~

Seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada di sebuah taman kecil. Mata _amethyst_-nya memandang sekeliling. Terlihat begitu banyak bunga-bunga yang indah. Rumputnya tumbuh subur nan hijau, menyejukkan di mata. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Menerbangkan helaian rambut indigonya yang panjang. Suara kicauan burung yang merdu seolah menjadi orkesta alam yang menambah ceria pagi itu. Senyum manis terlukis indah di wajahnya, menikmati hiburan alam.

"Hinata-chan? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Hinata yang berdiri di taman kecil depan rumahnya. "Sakura _nee-san_, aku akan menginap di rumah Sakura _nee-san_" kata gadis itu. "Benarkah?" wajah Sakura terlihat senang mendengarnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-chan" sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, membuat kedua gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pemuda tadi. "_Ohayou_, Naruto. Ah… kau sudah datang?" balas Sakura. Hinata memandangi dengan seksama pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Mata _saphiire_nya sebiru langit, warna kulitnya kecoklatan. Tiga garis tipis di pipinya membuatnya terlihat tampan. Ah… tampan? Baru kali ini Hinata memuji seorang pemuda.

"Hn, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Maaf Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu ya? Nanti malam kita ngobrol lagi. Kau masuk saja ke dalam, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ ada di rumah kok" suara Sakura menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "eh…i-iya S-sakura _nee-san_" jawab Hinata gugup.

"_Jaa ne_, Hinata-chan" kemudian Sakura pergi dengan Naruto. Sebelum beranjak pergi, Naruto sempat tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Sontak membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. 'Kami-sama… kenapa dengan diriku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Apa operasi kemarin tidak berhasil? Apa jantungku tak berfungsi normal lagi' batin Hinata. Ia memandangi punggung Naruto dan Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

~ To be Continued ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Minna-san...**

**Gomen updatenya lama, Klay sibuk dengan kerjaan.**

**oh ya, klay mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat ksatriabawangmerah, gui gui M.I.T, gomugomu, .indohackz, Aurora Borealix, .indohackz, Soputan, Doche, dan para Guest udah mau review fic Klay ^_^**

**ya udah daripada nunggu lama langsung aja.**

**selamat membaca, Enjoy it...**

* * *

**"Love Me…"**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Klay Asther  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ dan pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik, berjalan beriringan. Langkah mereka tidak santai juga tidak cepat. Sakura, gadis bersurai _soft pink_, berpupil _emerald_ sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kiri-nya menyentuh dadanya. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan, 'huh..' susah payah ia mengatur napasnya agar terlihat biasa.

"Akhirnya…"Suara baritone dari pemuda di sampingnya menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Ia memandang wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Akhirnya…bisa pergi bersama Sakura-_chan_" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku mengajak Sakura-_chan_ pergi, Sakura-_chan_ tidak bisa karena ada urusan.." pemuda berpupil sebiru langit itu menatap Sakura, lembut. Sakura tersentak saat ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Naruto, pemuda berpupil _blue sky_ itu mengajaknya pergi bersama.

"Ah…iya, benar. Waktu itu aku ada janji dengan sepupu-ku." Sakura tertawa kaku. Ia agak gugup, mungkin. Baru pertama kali ia pergi berdua bersama seorang pemuda, yang ia sukai. Dan dia tak tau harus melakukan apa saat acara, yang bisa di bilang kencan pertamanya ini. Tiba – tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? tidak biasanya Sakura-_chan_ pendiam seperti ini? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, tangan kanan-nya keatas menyentuh dahi Sakura.

"Err…t-tidak kok. Aku tidak sakit" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Benar kau tidak sakit, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memerhatikan wajah Sakura, mencari kebohongan disana.

"Aku benar tidak sakit Naruto" ucap Sakura menyakinkan. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Um…tapi… kalau Sakura-_chan _sakit, aku tau cara menyembuhkan dengan cepat…" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap wajah pemuda disampingnya. Wajahnya tampak bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Menyembuhkan dengan cepat? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti. Saat Sakura masih mencari tau maksud dari ucapan pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. _Saphire_nya tertuju pada bibir _pink_ Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir _pink_ Sakura.

Sadar bahwa pemuda disampingnya diam tanpa suara, Sakura menengokkan kepalanya demi melihat pemuda pirang disampingnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat sadar jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah pemuda pirang itu hanya beberapa centimeter. Seketika wajah putih sakura berubah merah padam.

"Whuuaaaaaaaa!" reflek Sakura menjauh beberapa langkah ke belakang, memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan Naruto?" Teriak Sakura dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Hehehe…mencium Sakura-_chan_ biar sembuh dengan cepat" jawab Naruto ringan disertai cengiran tanpa dosa.

'A-apa?! Naruto mau menciumku? Yang benar saja?! I-ini kan…pertama kalinya aku dan Naruto pergi bersama, bahkan kita belum resmi berpacaran?' batin Sakura tak percaya.

"J-jangan bercanda Naruto! Ki-kita ini teman, kita bukan pasangan keka…hump…" sontak Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghentikan kata terakhir yang akan diucapkan. '_Baka_! Kenapa aku bilang seperti itu' Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bukan membalas ucapan Sakura, Naruto malah tertawa keras sambil mengusap-usap puncak kelapa Sakura. Bingung akan sikap Naruto, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Eh..? Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ahahahaha… aku hanya bercanda Sakura-_chan_. Lihat wajahmu! Lucu sekali, hahaha…" tawa Naruto semakin kencang, sambil memegangi perutnya. Seketika wajah Sakura berubah memerah, bukan karena malu tapi menahan amarah karena merasa diejek oleh Naruto.

"_Baka!" _Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Uh…apa-apaan Naruto itu?!" gumam Sakura kesal. Sadar Sakura telah meninggalkannya, Naruto berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Hei… Sakura-_chan_! Tunggu….!" Teriak Naruto sambil menyamai langkah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma strawberry menyeruak ketika gadis bersurai Indigo membuka pintu kamar sepupunya. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan orang tua Sakura, Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi, Hinata dipersilahkan untuk istirahat di kamar Sakura. Rapi, kesan pertama yang terlintas di benaknya saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan berukuran tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu kecil itu. Ia arahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Warna merah muda mendominasi kamar tersebut.

Didepannya terdapat tempat tidur dengan ukuran Queen size yang dilapisi bedcover warna merah marun dengan gambar bunga sakura. Disamping kiri ranjang berdiri meja kecil yang diatasnya ada lampu larva berwarna hijau terang dan jam beker berbentuk katak berwarna _orange_. Sejenak Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sejak kapan nee-sannya menyukai hewan bernama katak?

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kesamping kanan ranjang. Ada sebuah meja belajar dan rak buku kecil disampingnya. Buku-bukunya tertata sangat rapi. Mata _amethyst_ gadis bermarga Hyuga itu menangkap suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto yang terbingkai _frame_ yang terbuat dari kayu. Perlahan ia mendekat demi meraih bingkai foto tersebut.

Diperhatikannya foto yang ada di dalam _frame_ tersebut. Di dalam foto terlihat tiga orang siswa mengenakan seragam SMP, satu anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki, mereka tersenyum bahagia. Foto kelulusan Sakura beberapa tahun lalu. Hinata mengamati foto itu , disamping kanan Sakura terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan surai raven berwarna hitam. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi namun begitu senyum tipisnya tetap terlihat membuat laki-laki itu terlihat menawan.

Lalu disamping kiri Sakura Nampak seorang laki-laki dengan surai pirang jabrik. Ada tanda tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Sakura.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang saat melihat foto laki-laki pirang tersebut. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya.

'K-kenapa…dengan jantungku?' batin Hinata heran. Di perhatikannya lagi pemuda pirang yang ada di dalam foto. Sedetik kemudian kelopak matanya melebar memperlihatkan iris _amethyst-_nya. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

'Ah…i-ini…pemuda yang tadi menjemput Sakura _nee-san_' batin Hinata. Masih menatap foto pemuda pirang yang genggamnya, seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir mungilnya. Perlahan Hinata mulai mengagumi pemuda yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Mungkinkah benih cinta telah tumbuh di hati gadis bermarga Hyuga tersebut?

"Hinata"

Suara lembut Mebuki, ibu Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata. Gadis berkulit seputih porselen itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita paruh baya yang berjalan dari arah pintu kamar.

"Iya _Basan_" jawab Hinata. Senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ini aku bawakan teh untukmu" ucap Mebuki sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat diatas meja samping ranjang putrinya.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalananmu kemari" lanjutnya.

Hinata meletakkan kembali _frame_ kayu yang dipegangnya ketempat semula. Tanpa sengaja Mebuki melihat _frame_ ditangan Hinata.

"Itu foto kelulusan Sakura 2th yang lalu…" ucap Mebuki sambil mendekati Hinata dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Eh…" Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mebuki.

"Mereka sahabat Sakura sejak masuk SMP" ujar Mebuki kemudian. Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu duduk di samping wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat akrab" Ucap Hinata menanggapi. Mebuki tersenyum sekilas.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Gomen kemarin basan dan jisan tidak bisa menjengukmu saat operasi" wajah Mebuki terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Sudah lebih baik basan. Iie… tidak apa-apa ko' basan. Lagi pula kemarin kan sudah ada Sakura nee-san yang menjenguk-ku?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Hinata akan menginap disini kan?" Tanya Mebuki. Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Basan-ny.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari begitu terik. Sang raja siang nampaknya mengeluarkan semua sinarnya siang itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven duduk santai di teras belakang. Pandangannya lurus menatap kolam kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sesekali rambutnya berkibas saat terkena terpaan angin yang berhembus lembut.

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu merogoh saku bajunya, mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam sakunya. Bukan kertas biasa, tapi sebuah foto seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_. Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, menatap wajah gadis beriris _emerald_ yang ada di dalam foto.

"Sakura…" gumamnya lirih saat memandang foto itu. Sorot matanya memandang intens pada gadis manis di dalam selembar foto yang di pegangnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau pandangi foto itu, tak akan membuat gadis yang ada di dalamnya jatuh cinta padamu" suara dari seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke memandangi foto Sakura-nya. Ia mengenali suara itu, sangat mengenalinya. Dengan perasaan kesal ia menengok ke belakang untuk menatap wajah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Halo, otouto…" seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir, tengah berdiri bersandar di tembok. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kearah kolam di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya acuh. Pemuda berkuncir yang memiliki iris mata _onyx_ sama seperti Sasuke itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Baru saja…" ujar Itachi, nama pria tersebut. Ia mendekati Sasuke lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Hening.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sasuke masih setia memandangi kolam yang tak jauh di depannya. Sedangkan Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. Mengamati awan yang berarak di terpa angin.

"Jadi…kau masih belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" suara Itachi memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang masih menatap langit. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Sasuke berubah sendu, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Belum" jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban adiknya. Dipandangnya adik kesayangannya itu lembut, dengan sedikit iba mungkin. Ia perhatikan adiknya seksama.

Dari rambut ravennya yang berwarna hitam, iris mata obsidiannya, warna kulitnya yang seputih porselen, tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Sasuke memang tampan. Sesaat kemudian Itachi tersenyum menyeringai. Terbesit dipikirannya untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Kau tau Sasuke?" itachi berhenti sejenak, memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Kau itu payah!" ejek Itachi. Sasuke mengarahkan padangan pada Itachi, matanya terbelalak setelah mendengar ucapan dari Itachi tadi.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Seringai Itachi makin melebar, sepertinya usaha untuk mengerjai adiknya berhasil.

"Kau itu payah…Sasuke!" ucap Itachi mengulangi. Ditatapnya wajah adiknya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu sejak SMP, tapi sampai sekarang belum pernah sekalipun kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Apa itu namanya bukan **PAYAH**?" jelas Itachi dengan penekanan pada kata 'payah'. Ucapan Itachi tak pelak membuat emosi Sasuke naik. Ditambah dengan tatapan meremehkan dari Itachi, membuat gurat emosi Sasuke kian membesar.

"Apa maksudmu mengatai-ku payah, hah?!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia marah atas ucapan mengejek dari kakaknya. Menyadari aura hitam dari Sasuke yang semakin memuncak, bukan menghentikan ejekannya tapi Itahi malah semakin membuat emosi Sasuke meningkat.

"Yah…aku rasa temanmu yang sering kau panggil _dobe_ itu lebih pintar dalam urusan memikat hati seorang gadis. Aku perhatikan dia selalu terang-terangan dengan perasaannya, tidak seperti kau yang hanya memandangi foto gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuannya" ujar Itachi dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"URUSAI!" Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya kearah Itachi. Dengan sigap Itachi menghindari serangan mendadak Sasuke.

"Tau apa kau tentang memikat hati seorang gadis, keriput!" Ucap Sasuke. Mendengar itu Itachi menyeringai.

"Orang yang kau sebut 'keriput' ini sudah lama memiliki pacar _baka otouto_" Sasuke membuang wajahnya kekiri, ia mendengus kasar dan bergumam '_kuso_'.

"Mungkin saat ini pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang berkencan dengan gadis yang kau sukai. Bisa saja dia akan menyatakan perasaannya saat mereka kencan" _Onyx _milik Sasuke melebar, ia teringat ucapan Naruto saat bertanya padanya apa Sakura menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati pintu geser yang menghubungkan teras belakang rumah dengan ruang makan.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, segera nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum ia menyukai orang lain" Itachi memberi saran pada Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Ia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya lalu tersenyum lembut.

'semoga ucapanku bisa membuatmu segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Sasuke' batin Itachi.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ekspresinya dingin, pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura dan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengus pelan.

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

**Gimana? jelek ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please...  
**


End file.
